Wishing on a Star
by AmadErik
Summary: What if Erik suddenly wakes up with a handsome face? How will it effect his relationship with Christine?


An E/C oneshot written by Juti McKissock. (Amateuse)

ERIK

That night was so calm and nice. I was sitting on the rooftop of the Opera, looking up to the sky. I loved to do that. No one could harm me while being there; thankfully, I did not even have to hide my face. I did not wear my mask. How I wanted to be without it at daylight once… but I could not be so happy to get that privilege. I sighed. It came to mind how very ugly I was and no woman would love me like this. Of course Christine does not love me either. How could she love such a horrible monster as I was? I am not ashamed to admit that I cried a bit. I loved Christine so much and if only I could be handsome…  
Suddenly I saw a falling star. For a moment I was all happy about "Now wish it Erik, your wish comes true…"  
- What a childish idiot thing to think of, you know well that it has nothing to do with stars that you were born deformed! – I hit Apollo with my fist, but after a moment I was thinking "Why not give it a try?"  
- If only I was handsome and people would love me… I would give everything…please  
I waited a bit, but nothing happened. My hands were the same kind of bony and skeletal as they were before. I shook my head. I told you it is just a childish legend. Shame on you, Erik.  
I walked away sadly.

***  
How I hated waking up. A new annoying day with full of torture begins. Carlotta will scream on the top of her lungs and I have to make another battle for Christine's heart with the Vicomte, and I only win when it comes to music. How I hate people and how much I hate myself as well, if only I died till now…  
These were my first thoughts every morning, and I did my usual habits with routine I did not even open my eyes. But while washing my face I suddenly felt something strange.  
- What the…? – I gasped, touching the area once more…. and I wasn't wrong. I felt my NOSE! I opened my eyes and ran to the nearest mirror in the house. Yes. I had a nose. And I was great looking! I had much more hair, a very handsome face, light green eyes and even a little moustache. I smiled. Perfect smile with perfect teeth. I was so happy that I could not even tell. I ran up to the Opera to see how everyone will react. I am not the hideous monster I used to be any more.

CHRISTINE

I was waiting for Erik the whole day in my dressing room but he did not come. I was very surprised and worried about him. I wanted to do nothing, I was so sad. I missed him, actually. I knew I did not show him when we were together because I did not even dare to admit it for myself, but I think I loved him someway.  
I was worried about him that something sure happened to him. He would never leave me here like this. He adored me and would never resist an occasion to be with me.  
I was walking in the Opera house to search for him when I noticed a big group of ladies around an unknown man. He was very handsome, dressed elegantly, like Erik. I stopped to see him once more, but that was sure I have never seen him before… or so I thought.  
- Maestro, you sing very beautifully, would you mind please singing for me once more? – a young lady asked, smiling and getting the man's hand. He seemed to love it.  
- But of course, lady. What would you like to hear? – he asked and I nearly fainted as I heard that voice…  
- Erik!- I gasped, running to him.  
- Christine? – He asked surprised. – Ohhh… you here?  
- I did not know you knew him, Christine. – Sophie said- Why did you hide your most handsome man from us till now? I only saw de Chagny Vicomte and I daresay Monsieur Erik is much more attractive. – Erik started to grin the way I wanted to slap him that instant and kissed Sophie's hand.  
- I am flattered, Mademoiselle.  
- Erik, could you please come with me for some minutes? – I asked  
- Ohhh, maybe later Christine, I am sorry but I can't leave the ladies now. – he smiled contently and walked away with them. I could have exploded from fury.

- You say he got some new girl for him? – Raoul said happily.

- Yes. – I nodded. – 3 days passed and he only talked to me around 10 minutes.

- Fantastic.

- He only asked me about his looks. He did not even ask how I was.

- Blasphemy. – Raoul said, but he was grinning.

- Does he even love me?

- Why is this important? I love you. And I am much more handsome. He will be a bohemian musician from now as he would have been if he was handsome. But I am a nobleman, Christine…

- I know. But would you mind please….

- What's the matter?

- You are like him now. You only pay attention of yourself and you are happy because of my sadness.

- It is not true, I am happy about Erik's failure.

- It is my sadness. – I said and left him there.

- Come back, Christine! Christine! - I did not turn back, just walked back to the Opera.

I was sitting in my dressing room, crying. Whenever I saw Erik he was with another girl always. He sang, he sent roses, he was walking with a girl, and he enjoyed his new looks. I often saw him looking into a pocket mirror and tidied either his hair or moustache.  
After a week of constant neglecting, he came to me.  
- Come one, my dear Christine, it is time for your singing lesson  
- What? – I asked  
- Your singing lesson, of course. Did you think Erik forgot about it? Did you practice well?  
- To be honest you seemed that way. And thank you, I will search another tutor because you seem to be much occupied.  
- How dare you talk to me this way? I am your angel of music!  
- At first you don't behave like that any more. Secondly you are not a phantom any more and not an angel. You are now just a vain man.  
- Me? – he gasped.  
- Yes, you succeeded in being even vainer than Raoul.  
- It is not true, that boy is a fop.  
- And you? It is not Raoul who checks his cute moustache in a pocket mirror every five minutes.  
- Don't be so rough Christine; I love to see my new face.  
- And me? Do you love me?  
- I love every woman.  
- But me?  
- You too.  
- You used to say you only love me.  
- You know, Christine, with my old face I could not really chose.  
- What?  
- You were the only woman I could love so it was easy to love only you.  
- How aren't you ashamed? – I screamed.  
- It is enough! - He yelled at me then slapped me. – Oh… - he looked at me with scare. – I am sorry.  
- Don't be. – I sighed and turned away.  
- Christine, my dear Christine… you must understand Erik… there were so many things he could not do when he was ugly. I love that women love me now and…  
- But you already asked me to marry you.  
- Yes but as I said, I could not pick any other woman… and you didn't even say yes. Should Erik have waited till the end of the world till the Mademoiselle Daaé says yes at last?  
- But didn't you know it?  
- Know what? Besides won't be better to walk with a handsome Erik?  
- No.  
- What did you say?  
- No. I loved the old Erik much more.  
- Nonsense.  
- But yes. You were kinder back then, modest, loving, caring… you don't even compliment me any more.  
- I always do. You are a beautiful girl and you are just as beautiful as Erik now so Erik could marry you but if you don't want to, it is not a problem because I can pick thousands of choir girls.  
- I loved you more when you were ugly. You have changed.  
- Only my looks.  
- You are terribly wrong Erik. I miss you.  
- I am right here.  
- You… you don't understand… - I started to cry hard with all of the pain in my heart.  
- What's the matter?  
- Be yourself again, please I love you for yourself and I don't care about your looks… Erik… be yourself! Don't you hear me? – I grabbed him on the shoulder and I cried, gasping for air.  
- Christine… - he gasped but I was still crying.  
- Christine…

- Christine, Christine! Christine! – I felt water splashing on my face and I opened my eyes. I was lying on my bed in my nightwear. – Child, what happened?  
- Erik… are you here?  
- Where should I be?- he asked with surprised tone in his voice.  
- Erik! – I jumped in his arms and removed his mask. He looked at me with a scared look but I kissed his face.  
- Christine…  
- I love you Erik, I love you. Please remain this way. Do you promise me? Do you promise you will never leave me?  
- It is a corpse who loves you and will never leave you. – he said, gasping.  
- Great. – I let out a relieved sigh and let Erik put me back to bed. – But please stay with me, right? Don't leave me here alone.  
- No, no child, as you wish.  
- I love you.  
- I love you too Christine… just sleep, dear. – he caressed my face and sat in a chair next to me. I closed my eyes and smiled that I just had a terrible nightmare which will never come true. Thank God.  
Erik is beautiful the way he is.


End file.
